Anonymous Secret Valentine
by FangirlingPetrichor
Summary: For 14 days, Castiel sends Dean cute little gifts. This is his reactions.
1. Chapter 1

**DAY ONE**

**_For riddlemehiddleme on tumblr :D_**

Sam and Dean walked into motel room 41 on the evening of February 1st and stopped dead.

'Uh, Dean? Why is our room covered in confetti?' Sam asked; staring at a lone, heart shaped confetti piece as it floated gracefully to the floor.

Dean was looking around just as confused. 'I have no idea Sammy. Maybe the motel didn't clean up from the last occupants of the room?' Just as he asked this he turned around and spotted the kitchen table. 'Pie!' he shouted and rushed over to the table.

'Don't call me Sammy. It's Sam.' Sam mumbled. Dean ignored him.

'Hello Dean.' A gruff voice spoke from behind the table. The voice belonged to Castiel, and he had a smile on his face as he looked at Dean.

'Cas- what? Did you do this?' Dean asked, shocked as he looked at the grinning angel.

Castiel looked proud as he replied: 'Yes Dean. I made it myself!'

Sam snorted and walked over to the table, 'What sort of pie is it, Cas?' He asked politely, nudging Dean with his elbow.

'Bitch.' Dean muttered under his breath which only made Sam grin wider.

'It is an apple pie, Sam.' Castiel replied. 'I'm sorry, Sam, I didn't get you a pie.'

'What? Oh! No, it's fine, I don't want any pie anyway, thanks though, Cas.' Sam replied, 'I'm uh, going to go and get some food and get some research done in my motel room. I'll see you two in the morning.' Sam gets out of there fast and heads to his Motel Room, Number 42; opposite Dean's room.

'So you got me a pie and covered the room in confetti, Cas?' Dean asks the angel after Sam left the room.

'I did.' Castiel replies.

'Well thanks, I guess.' He was walking to the kitchen now, getting forks and plates to eat the pie with.

'You are welcome, Dean.' Cas replied, sitting down at the table where Dean pointed.

'Wow! This pie is actually really nice Cas! Thanks!' Castiel beamed at the praise.

Once Dean was finished with the pie he yawned. Rubbing his eyes he looked across the table at the trench-coat wearing angel and smiled slightly.

'I guess this is goodnight, Cas?' Dean asked, quietly.

'I guess, good night Dean.' Castiel replied, smiling at the hunter.

Dean went to clean up the plate and cutlery he used and went to use the bathroom, ruffling Cas' hair as he went. A flutter of wings told Dean that the angel had left. Dean smiled at his angel's antics. Wait, _his_ angel? When did Cas become _his_? He shrugged his shoulders and got into the motel bed, the last thing on his mind before falling asleep, being Cas.


	2. Chapter 2

**DAY TWO**

**_For riddlemehiddleme on tumblr :D_**

"Hey, Dean?" Cas peered into the room, his eyes searching the dark for his special human.

Dean's head rose from the sleepy position it was in, eyes raising to see the silhouetted curves of Cas' round baby face, noticing the two dots of light that shined from his eyes, wide with anticipation. "Yeah, Cas?" Blushing slightly, he remembered the pie Cas had painstakingly made for him yesterday.

Cas' smile widened, and stepped out of the arc of light that swept in to the room from the door, into the shadows in which Dean was resting his eyes. Cas inched forward, his hands behind his back and as excited as a small boy. He tried to gain his composure before saying, quite sincerely, "I hope you like these, Dean." And brought his hands round to reveal two tiny, mewling kittens.

Cas' eyes flicked between the kittens that he was so enthralled in, and tried to figure out Dean's reaction to his gift.

Cas lent down to Dean, who was sitting in an armchair by a warm radiator gently blowing out heat, and held the kittens slightly further forward, holding them gently, lovingly, and wanting Dean to see the same fascination he held in the two, blinking, balls of soft fluff.

Caught off-guard, Dean stared at the two kittens before he felt his cheeks heat up and a grin playing at his lips, and felt his heart beat faster as Cas' face was so close, his eyelashes bordering his soft blue eyes, which were gently gazing at the kittens he held so close to his chest.

Dean hurriedly crossed his legs and took the kittens in his hands, his mind reeling from touching Cas' fingers and that Cas had given him a present, a token of love.

"Uh, thanks Cas," Dean smiled awkwardly, too pleased but trying not to show it. He stared at the kittens, was he allowed to touch them? They were so... Frail. And delicate. He couldn't live with himself if he hurt them.

One of the kittens peered up at Dean, and shakily stepped forward and clambered up Dean's slouched chest. Now staring him in the face, the kitten's whispering breath could be felt on Dean's chin and lips. The kitten strained up and softly licked his nose. Dean blinked and stared with fascination, before slowly bringing his hands up and lifted the kitten away from his face, and sat up. Aware that Cas was still curiously peering at him for his reaction, Dean half smiled and thanked him, feigning a slight disinterest in the adorable kittens, unknowingly reluctant to outwardly show his love towards Cas and his heart lifting present.

For the rest of the day, Dean couldn't stop letting his gaze wander and rest on the kittens, before realising and continuing with his work. He was careful not to tread on or hurt them, but seldom bent down and stroked them, but when he did Cas beamed and felt his heart beat slightly quicken. Yet Dean found himself becoming more interested in the kittens as the day wore on; until, in the evening, Cas walked in to find Dean asleep in the armchair, like he did early that morning, but with his arm curled protectively over the two tiny bodies of the kittens asleep on his chest, with a small smile on his face. Making a slight whimpering noise with happiness, Cas felt that Dean adored the kittens, and as Dean liked them, Cas was happy.

**Day Two was written by Mod 2 as this account is linked to my tumblr and my friend and I co-host that. She helped me write some of these stories so if the writing seems different that's why! **

**Story will be updated each day until Valentines Day for the Secret Valentine on tumblr (as you can guess, ours is riddlemehiddleme go check her out!) **

**Please review as we'd love to hear your feedback :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**DAY THREE**

**_For riddlemehiddleme on tumblr :D because you're supermegafoxyawesomehot :3 I demand you go check out her blog now!_**

'Hey, Dean? What's that on your arm?' Sam asked Dean the next morning as they were getting ready to go to the Library to look up some ghost lore.

'What, these three markings?' Dean asked Sam, looking at them fondly.

'Yeah, they definitely weren't there the other day, where'd they come from?' Sam frowned at them. 'They look familiar… Are they _Enochian?_ Dean? Have you been letting your boyfriend draw on you?' Sam asked teasingly.

'Shut up, Bitch! He isn't my boyfriend!' Dean snapped back, covering them up. 'Now are we going to the Library or not?' Dean walked out the door and slammed it behind him. He didn't want to mention that he didn't know where they'd come from, he woke up with them this morning…

'Dean? Dean are you awake?' A gruff voice whispered gently, Dean grunted, turned over and fell into an even deeper sleep. Cas smiled and set to work drawing three Enochian sigils on Dean's arm, mumbling the translations in English as he worked.

'I will love you for a thousand years.' Cas murmured, adding the last flick on the first one, 'no-one touches this man; he is mine.' Cas said, adding a hard swish of ink through the middle of the second sigil, 'please love me back' Cas mumbled as he completed the third, and last sigil with a closed circle. Cleaning up the left over ink, and mojo-ing the sigils dry. Looking at the sleeping man Cas smiled, turning when he heard the bang on the Motel room door and Dean started to stir; leaving in a flutter of wings as if he was never there.

**Please leave feedback for us guys! :D **

**Day Three was written by me, Mod 1 BTW :3**

**OMG! I didn't expect this many people to like our writing! Thanks so much guys you're awesome! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**DAY FOUR**

**_For riddlemehiddleme on tumblr :D_  
**

Looking up from breakfast Dean noticed there was a bit of paper in front of him. He read it, eyes skimming over the page as fast as cheetah's run. He smiled at the beauty of the poem written before him; hoping it wasn't from Sam as awkwardness would most definitely ensue, he pocketed it carefully and went to wash up his bowl.

As Dean went to get lunch, later the same day, he noticed a second piece of paper in his car. As he was waiting in the drive-thru, he brought it closer to his face so he could read it. It was another poem, by an anonymous writer. This time he knows it wasn't from Sam as he'd been with Dean all day and hasn't been in the Impala since they'd stopped at the motel. Blushing slightly, as he picked up the food from the window, he drove off, pocketing the second poem with the first he received this morning.

Dean found a third as he got back to his motel room that night, after wishing his brother a good-night and crossing the hallway to his separate room. It was stuck to the inside of his door with the added line 'thinking of you' at the start of the poem. He read it with a soft smile on his face, once again, pocketing it with the other two.

The fourth, he found as he was brushing his teeth for bed that evening. Dean believed it was one of the most beautiful poems he had ever read and as he left the bathroom with it in his hand and came face to face with Castiel, he was grinning broadly.

'Dean.' Castiel said in greeting. 'Did you like the poems?' He asked, nervously

'What?' Dean asked stupidly. 'The poems are from you?' Dean blushed as he thought back to the other three he'd received throughout the day.

'Yes, Dean.' Castiel replied.

'They were beautiful. Thanks Cas.' Dean smiled at the angel as he blushed and bid the hunter goodnight. With a flutter of wings, he left.

Dean went to sleep smiling for the fourth day in a row.


	5. Chapter 5

**DAY FIVE**

**_For riddlemehiddleme on tumblr :D_  
**

You'd think this job would be easy, looking up lore on creatures to kill. Not to Dean it isn't. After about two hours he's ready to stop and break, even though Sam's only just got into it. So Dean leaves him to it and goes back to the motel to have some beer and watch some Dr Sexy MD.

Halfway through his first beer and ten minutes into the first episode, Cas appeared. Only he was holding something. And it wasn't pie.

He was holding a chocolate angel.

'Cas? What is that?' Dean asked.

'It's a chocolate angel Dean. There are five of them. I thought you might like them.' Cas replied.

'Well. I can see that. But why have you gotten me five chocolate angels?' Dean asked.

'Because I found them in the shop, and Sam said you'd left research because you were tired and came back to the motel. I thought you might like some chocolate to eat.' Cas looked embarrassed now. 'I can take them back..' Cas said quietly, moving towards the door. Dean panicked, no way was he letting Cas leave and return chocolate!

'No- Cas! You can stay. Come, sit. Watch some telly with me, we'll share it.' Dean smiled at the angel as he walked over and sat beside Dean, getting comfortable. He passed Dean one of the chocolates and opened one for himself as they turned towards the television and watched some of Dean favourite show. Only he might kill you if you said that to his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**DAY SIX**

**_For riddlemehiddleme on tumblr :D_**

Today, Cas beamed, Dean was going to get one of the best presents yet. Cas reckoned Dean was a music lover, so a special cassette of songs would make him happy. Extremely smug about the theme Cas had given to it, he was beaming as he met Dean at their currently motel to had over the gift.

Finding his dear human in his room, Cas knocked and humbly walked in. Dean looked up and welcomed Cas, and the angel held out the tape and said "I made this for you, Dean."

Nothing like being blunt, Dean thought, and stood up, stretching, to walk over and look at it.

"To Dean From Castiel" was carefully written in the angel's writing on a small strip of white stuck to the small, black cassette.

"Thanks Dean, I'm busy now but I'll make sure to listen to it later."

Crestfallen, desperately wanting to know whether Dean approved of it, Cas' puppy dog eyes appeared and Dean hesitated, wanting to listen but again knowing he had to finish his work. He shook his head, "I'm sorry Cas. I have to finish this."

Cas then obediently shuffled out, head bowed, Dean's pained eyes following him. Cas quietly shut the door behind him, not looking back, and near-tearfully fluttered off to plan for future presents.

Finding himself in the library, Cas used a computer to search for something he'd need for a few days to come. He slowly tapped into Google what he wanted and was excited to find lots of interesting offers, but the angel felt he should get Dean the very best. As he was scrolling, Cas felt something tug at his mind that had been sitting there, impatient, for some time.

Cas felt a dawning realisation and remembered where he knew a song - Stairway to Heaven - from. That's the song Lucifer always used to sing to Sam! He then realised that he really shouldn't have put that song on the cassette, it would make Dean so sad...

Cas felt terrible - no wonder he hadn't seen the human around for the rest of the day, he was probably avoiding him! The angel felt for sure now that Dean was annoyed. Cas realised he should probably check to see how much it had hurt him. He couldn't really go up to and ask Dean, besides he probably wouldn't tell the truth - Dean would probably be hating him right now. He could always check with Sam, the brothers were close so Sam might know. However Sam might not tell him, to protect Dean.

Still worried, he felt he really ought to check. Now he felt he owed Dean. However, the was also the small problem that Sam might be mad at him too.

"Argh!" Cas thought "What shall I do?"

This inner turmoil went on for most of the day, til the poor angel felt at his wits end. Nearly admitting defeat, Cas realised that at this rate he'd never find out. So, a few hours later, the angel finally came to a decision, albeit an unsure one.

Cas fluttered down to the motel and began determinedly walking to ask Sam. Then a thought that had been bugging him for a while suddenly made itself known. Cas' stride faltered in the path - what if Dean had no wish for Sam to know he was upset?

On the other hand, Cas was sure it was probably the best decision.

Yes.

Sam would probably know.

Cas started forward again, anxiously humming Angel With A Shotgun, one of the cassette songs. However, Cas' attention was caught by some faint sounds that could be heard, reminding Cas of something he couldn't quite pinpoint. It felt like they were echoing round the building, so instead of walking in to ask Sam if he'd upset Dean, Cas diverted and walked along the side of the building. Wondering where Dean was, Cas continued to follow his ears and track down where it was coming from.

The noises sounded like they were coming from behind the motel, near where the cars were parked. Cas walked round the corner, into the parking lot, only to see his precious human in his car. He was worried for a second, should he try and hide from Dean?

Cas crouched and inched forwards, trying not to be seen. He heard the soft noises getting louder, and from the Impala. It sounded like music, the song Angels by Robbie Williams, actually, so Cas crept closer and peered inside.

Dean was singing along, in a low, husky tone, to all the songs on the tape.

Cas felt his heart lift, Dean liked the songs - he wasn't annoyed! So, in a flutter of wings, Cas took off, a wide, genuine smile stuck to his face.

Cas later found out that Dean was impressed with the songs and the theme he'd chosen for the cassette. The songs Demons, Stairway To Heaven, Angels, Spread Your Wings, Your Guardian Angel, and lastly a favourite Don't Wanna Miss A Thing were quite appropriate, Cas thought, giving Dean something special with which to always remember his special angel with.

**Written by Mod 2 :) Thanks for all the lovely reviews, and yes after Valentine's this fanfic will end, but we'll probably still write more stuff and stick it on this account ^.^ Hope you have a wonderful day everyone xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**DAY SEVEN**

**_For riddlemehiddleme on tumblr :D_**

'Dean...' Cas mumbled, nervously shuffling over to where Dean was sat eating breakfast.

'Yeah, Cas? What is it?' Dean asked. His behaviour was worrying Dean a little so he stood up from the table, peering at Cas. 'What's wrong mate…?'

'Your gift today... I- I collected a few IOUs from the other angels and managed to get you a day on the celestial plane.' Cas mumbled really quickly, nervous that Dean wouldn't like it.

'Sorry, what? I didn't catch that.' Dean frowned. What was making his friend so nervous?

'I got you a day on the celestial plane.' Cas said, a little louder so Dean could hear him, but continued to stare in embarrassment at his shoes.

'Uh, Cas? What exactly does that mean?' Dean asked. Sammy was the one who knew all these fancy shmancy angel words.

Cas sighed, and reluctantly told him 'Dean. I managed to get you a one day offer to visit heaven to see some old friends.' Cas nervously glanced at Dean for his reaction.

'You- what?' Dean stuttered. 'You managed to get me a day in heaven? To visit people? Who will I get to see? Everyone?' Dean was trying and failing to stay calm, rapidly growing excited. He could see Ellen, Jo, and Bobby!

'There's a special part of heaven where hunters prefer to go; The Heavenly Roadhouse.' Cas smiled, so happy Dean was pleased. 'Ellen missed working, and Ash managed to find a way to be able to travel through people's personalised heavens. At the moment, there's your mother, father, Ellen, Jo, Ash, Bobby and Adam in the Roadhouse.' Cas replied, a grin beginning to tug at his mouth, enjoying Dean's excitement.

'Woah, seriously? Cas, this has to be the best thing you've ever got me! Heck, this is better than pie!' Cas was taken aback. Better than pie?! Dean was grinning from ear to ear now. 'Thanks Cas.'

'Dean would- would you like to go now? You have 18 hours to spend with them. I'll explain everything to Sam while you're there.' Cas searched Dean's face for confirmation between the excitement and shock.

Pulling himself together, Dean replied 'Oh, yeah. Yes please Cas. Now.' Grinning, Dean braced himself for the teleportation.

Cas placed his hand on Dean's shoulder, gripped tight, and took flight to heaven.

They landed with a thump outside of The Heavenly Roadhouse, which opened moments later to show Jo rushing out to engulf Dean in a massive hug.

'Dean!' She shouted joyously. 'It's so good to see you again!'

Dean gripper her tightly back, hugging fiercely. Castiel smiled shyly from behind him and said 'I'll be back to collect you in 18 hours Dean. See you then.' He then left in a flutter of wings to go and explain to Sam where Dean was.

Jo gestured excitedly into the bar and said 'Come on, Dean! Your mum and dad are waiting for you!' Dean grinned and walked briskly into the bar, awash with emotions, head dizzy.

Cas returned 18 hours later to see a laughing Dean, being hugged by Mary, Ellen and Jo at the same time with John, Ash, Bobby and Adam to the side laughing into separate drinks.

'Dean.' Cas said to the group. 'Your time is up.' Dean glanced up and saw Cas there, and grinned at him.

'Hey Cas!' Dean shouted, 'Is it time already?' Dean then paused and looked a little sad and Cas hoped he wouldn't ask for more time, because he hated to deny Dean, but any longer and he could never leave.

'Yes Dean. Come on, Sam is waiting for you.' Cas held out his hand for Dean to grab.

'Hold on Cas, let me just say goodbye.' Dean turned from the angel and hugged each person in turn, saying to them he will see them again, with Sam, when it's their time.

Finally, after everyone had their goodbye, Dean went to stand next to Cas and he once again grabbed his shoulder, taking him back to the physical plane, and their motel room, where Sam was waiting for Cas to come back with his brother. When they arrived back Dean turned to Castiel and hugged him, hard. 'Thanks for that Cas, I mean it. That was the best present anyone has ever given me.' Was that tears in his eyes? Dean let go of Cas and turned towards Sam who was holding that day's newspaper open to a news story they would evidently look into later. 'Are you crying, Dean?' Sam asked teasingly, looking at his brother glistening eyes.

'Shut up, bitch.' Dean grunted, rubbing his eyes and turning toward the kitchen.

'Jerk!' Sam shouted after him to which it was replied with a bark of laughter from Dean as he picked out a beer from the fridge.

'So what's this news story then?'


	8. Chapter 8

**DAY EIGHT**

**_For riddlemehiddleme on tumblr :D_  
**

Cas excitedly fluttered down into Dean's motel room to give Dean his present for the day. He knocked on the door and entered, softly calling out Dean's name to find out if he was awake.

"Ugh, Cas. It's about 5 o'clock, what do you want?" The angel looked out the window into the bright light, puzzled.

"Is it?" Cas looked at his watch, further confused, as it clearly said 6. Cas looked up to the clock in the motel room, which said 5.

"Dean I think they forgot to put the clocks forward for winter." Cas tipped his head to the side, brow slightly furrowed.

"Oh, shit." Dean rolled out of bed, smacking his head on the table and revealing his chest to Cas, who unabashedly stared at it.

"Well I wanted to give you this," Cas walked forward into Dean's personal space, "I thought you might find them useful."

Dean rubbed his eyes and looked down at what Cas was holding.

It was a tightly wrapped leather package, tied with some coarse string, or what looked like boot lace. It wasn't the most glamourous thing Cas had given him, but a gift was a gift, and a gift from Cas was a gift from Cas.

Dean took it and laid it on the table, unwrapped it, and gasped, whispering "Awesome..." when he saw the contents. It was a set of sharp knives, each slightly different. Dean found eight inside, four long, sharp, hunting ones and four smaller ones, which would be easier to conceal.

Dean drew out one of long ones, eyes lit up in delight.

"What's it made of?"

"That one is made from steel." Cas replied, and showed Dean the smaller version of it. "This is steel too, but it's smaller so you can hide it. There's steel, iron, silver, and these two, which are imbibed with salt. There's the longer one and a shorter one for each material." Cas placed the knives back into the leather casing, very pleased with himself. Dean was grinning ear-to-ear.

"Wow this is so awesome, Cas, thanks!" He then bundled them up and ran over to Sam's room to show him. He kicked open the door and marched in, noisily waking Sam. Dean gently laid down the set of knives and showed Sam each one, describing its material and everything he could use it for.

Sam too was grinning, amused at his brother's happiness and didn't fail to comment on Dean's underdressed state around Cas.

The angel continued to smile bemusedly, Dean giving Sam dagger eyes, and snatched away the knife set.

Striding back over to his own room, Cas in tow, Dean thanked the precious angel and gently set the knives down on the squishy motel bed.

Desperate to hold the leather grip of knives in his hand again, Dean fiddled with the pouch. So engrossed in Cas' gift, Dean started when Cas thrust something else in his face, a sheath. The smooth leather was warm from where Cas had been holding it, and also smelt of Cas, not surprising as it was clearly home-made. Cas fiddled with his trench coat buttons, nervous. Would Dean like it?

"I made this, so I hope it fits." Cas explained, gruffly and embarrassedly mumbling.

"Yeah it does fit, wow, thanks Cas." Dean slotted the sleek silver knife into it, and held the attached cord round his waist.

"I made sure the strap for the sheath would fit you by measuring it against your trousers." Cas said. "I folded them afterwards, so don't worry."

Dean nodded, eyeing Cas, slightly uncertain. "Uh... Thanks, Cas. That's... Useful." Dean couldn't find a way to explain that this was creepy without hurting the angel's feelings, so he left it. The knives more than made up for it.

"Hey, let me get dressed and I'll buy you a burger, in exchange for the knives." Dean grinned as Cas' eyes lit up. It's not quite a Valentine's gift back, Cas thought, but a burger's a burger, and a burger from Dean is a burger from Dean.

The angel left the room, letting Dean dress, one again over the moon that Dean loved his present.


	9. Chapter 9

**DAY NINE**

**_For riddlemehiddleme on tumblr :D_**

Dean walked out the door, jerking his leather jacket over his shoulders and stepping into the flinchingly bright sunlight that shone down that day. Blinking, eyes watering from the light, Dean walked over to his car, only to stop in his tracks when seeing his precious Impala had been smothered in large, embossed, stick-on hearts. Shocked to silence, Dean just stood, his brain whirring round in confusion at the sight before him.

Then suddenly, Dean shot forward and examined the stickers, panicking. Would it damage the paintwork? Who had done this? He danced round the car, attempting to peel at some, not daring to touch others, and really hoping he'd be able to remove them before Sam saw.

Cas, crouching in the bushes behind the car, peered through at Dean and evaluated Dean's response.

He crept further forward to get a better view, worried that he'd upset him. He could hear Dean ranting quietly under his breath, muttering "son of bitch" and desperately trying to pick off one of the hearts. Cas cowered, saddened that he didn't like it and felt his eyes prick with tears. He sniffed and unintentionally let out a gulping whine. Before he had a chance to realise and fly away, Dean's head was turned and he was staring at the bushes, eyes wide.

Dean lowered himself closer to the ground and inched forward towards the bushes, one hand stretched forward in self-protection and the other fumbling for one of the knives. His mouth hung slightly open, and he nervously licked his lips before calling out "Hey- Hey, who's there?"

Cas stiffened, and tried to creep backwards, away, but not before Dean saw the movement. Running forward, about to push into the bushes and pursue the noise-maker, Dean raised his knife. Cas lifted his arm in protection, eyes screwed shut and wishing he'd never done this to Dean. Why did he stick on the stickers? He knew the Impala was precious. He'd just wanted to do something special for Dean. That's what Valentine's is for, for caring about that one person, the person you want to look after and protect, the one you feel close to, the one you can never tire of, the one you love...

Something made Cas open his eyes, and a dark shadow fell across him. Cas slowly lifted his head to see the angry figure of Dean, silhouetted against the sun. He felt a strong hand grip his outstretched one that shielded his eyes from the bright sky, and got pulled up, close to Dean. Before Cas could say anything, Dean turned, pushed his way back through the bushes and over to the Impala. Cas followed, head bowed, and wondered what he could say.

"Cas," Dean said sternly. Cas' puppy dog eyes appeared and waited anxiously for Dean to question him. "Do you know who stuck the stickers to my car?" He pointed at it, one hand on hip and then turned and walked in a frustrated circle.

Cas brought his head up, Dean didn't know. Dean didn't realise. Cas was lost for words. "No, Dean, I don't," he managed to say. He nervously flicked away his eyes. Dean punched his fist into his palm, "Damnit, cos when I find them... Sonofabitch. How dare they touch Baby?" Then Dean remembered something and straightened slightly, he turned his head to Cas and inquisitively asked "What were you doing in the bushes?" Cas opened his mouth but no sound came out, and his eyes flicked back to the car. "Oh," Dean whispered, "You were seeing who stuck these" he pointed "to my car?"

Trapped between truth and Dean's anger, Cas took a step back, his eyes shining with fear.

"Wait, where are you- Cas, where are you going?" Dean stepped forward to match Cas' retreat. "Cas... What's going on?"

"Nothing, I..." Then he bowed his head his head in defeat. "I'm sorry, Dean."

Dean's brow furrowed, flicked his head back to car, and turned back to Cas. Lips poised to ask a question, Cas mumbled "I thought you might like it. Sorry Dean." Cas' eyes stared at the ground, and even Dean realised Cas was upset. "Oh, Cas," Dean's face softened, and heart beat quickened ever so slightly. "I'll remove them for you," Cas shuffled over to the car. "No, no Cas it's okay," Dean touched Cas' arm, preventing him from peeling off the hearts, and also potentially ruining the paintwork. "It's okay Cas, just don't do it again." Dean searched Cas' eyes for a sign that he wasn't upset, and only finding confusion, walked round the other side of the car and examined the stickers. "Don't worry, Cas." And he stuck his tongue out as his fingers slipped and picked at the hearts. He gave up and said "They'll have to stay on for now," Dean pulled a face, "But they'll come off with some help."

Cas marvelled at Dean's reaction, he was so angry earlier... "As long as Sam doesn't see..." Dean muttered.

Speaking of the devil, Sam tripped out the door of the house and, yawning, asked what they were talking about. Once his eyes had adjusted to the light, he laughed at the state the Impala was in, and stared, grinning, at the two men. "Caught like rabbits in the headlights, I see." Sam's grin widened. "So Cas, you stuck hearts on Dean's Impala? And Dean, you don't mind?"

"Leave him alone, Sam." Dean muttered. Cas tried to intervene with "We were just going to take them off." But was interrupted by a glowering Dean and a laughing Sam. "Okay, I'll leave you two in peace." Sam turned, still laughing, and fell back into the house. "Bitch."

Cas again started to apologise, but Dean rolled his eyes and again told him not to worry about it, and smiled at him. The angel's posture straightened, his eyes brightened, and his puppy dog expression faded. It seemed, for some reason, Dean was okay with it.


	10. Chapter 10

**DAY TEN**

_**For riddlemehiddleme on tumblr :D**_

That morning, when Dean stepped out of the shower, he noticed something missing; the amulet Sam got him all those years ago for Christmas wasn't on the dresser where he left it.

'Sammy!' Dean shouted to his brother's sleeping form. 'Sammy, get up!'

Sam awoke with a start. 'Wha-what is it Dean?' he asked worriedly. He sat up, looking around carefully.

'My amulet! It's missing.' Dean looked around the dresser, under it in case it fell off. 'It's not here at all!' Dean starts to panic and Sam has to calm him down before he tears up the whole motel room in search for it.

'Dea-Dean! Chill! Get dressed, have some breakfast, and we'll see if Cas can help us look okay?' Sam smiled, he knew he wouldn't be helping look for this amulet but he doesn't particularly mind.

Dean sighed. 'Okay.' He agreed resignedly. Dean hurriedly threw on some clothes and went to the local café down the road for coffee and doughnuts; he brought Sam back a latte and a couple of doughnuts.

'Hey, Cas?' Dean said to the empty room. Sam had left a few minutes prior to do some research at the library in town. 'I kinda need you buddy, it's important.' He took a breath. 'Life or death.' He added.

Moments later Castiel whooshed into the room. 'What is it Dean?' He asked, going into a protective stance.

'Woah! Chill, Cas.' Dean said standing up to place his hands on the angel's shoulder. 'I just wanted you to help me look for my necklace, since it's some sort of special amulet thing, you could use your angel mojo power to find it?'

'Oh.' Cas looked to the floor, shuffling his feet. 'I already know where your amulet is Dean.' He said, glancing at Dean freckled face.

'You do?' Dean blinked at Cas 'Where is it?'

'It… is in Heaven.' Cas said in his gravelly monotone. 'It shall be returned to you in a few hours, please do not call for me before then.' The angel left in a flutter of wings so fast Dean didn't even have a chance to reply.

'O-kay then. I'll just wait here then.' Dean says sarcastically.

Cas returns five hours later to an empty motel room. Casting his grace out, he finds Dean sat in his car in the car park outside. Cas decides to walk out to the car, so as not to alarm Dean with his presence so abruptly.

Once he arrives at the car, still decorated with the nine stick-on hearts, he opened the door and got into the passenger seat next to Dean, who was quietly humming along to the Metallica tape playing gently. Dean hears the car door open and turns to see Cas.

'Hey Cas, what's up?' he notices Cas is holding something. 'Hey, is that my amulet?'

'Yes, Dean. I made a new rope for it as the old one was getting worn and I thought you might like this one.' Cas hands the necklace to Dean and Dean holds it in his hands.

'What's so different with the new chain, Cas?' Dean asks, curiously. Holding the chain, Dean notices it's soft as silk and pitch black. 'Woah, what's it made of?'

'Ten of my downy feathers.' Cas states

'Your- what?' Dean askes, confused

'My-' Cas sighed. 'The small fluffy feathers at the base of my wings, next to my shoulders. They fall out regularly and I collected ten that fell out on my trips and made them into a new rope for your amulet. Do you like it?' Cas asks, nervously. Dean looked at the new rope on his amulet. His heart warmed to think of the fact that Cas put hard work into making this for him. He smiled up at Cas, cheeks reddening. 'Thanks Cas, I love it.' He put it on immediately and could feel how soft the feathered rope was against his neck. Cas beamed at Dean, letting out a breath of relief. Angel feathers are special to angels; they don't give them out to everyone. Cas hoped he made the right decision by giving Dean some of his.


	11. Chapter 11

**DAY ELEVEN**

_**For riddlemehiddleme on tumblr :D**_

Dean tripped back into his motel room, already quite tired despite it being mid-day, to find a curled up Cas on the room's sofa. He had his legs up by his chest, head tipped to the side, face innocent and beautiful, asleep. Dean smiled, his eyes crinkling and he quietly tip toed round the room so as not to wake the sleeping angel.

Dean could hear Cas softly snoring and he couldn't help but half-smile and felt his heartbeat quicken.

He softly sat down on the other end of the sofa, and glanced over at the angel, only to find his eyes lingering, tracing the curves of Cas' face, it looked so soft, innocent, and should be protected. Dean was just admiring Cas' closed lids, with dark, feathery eyelashes closed, held in the warm confines of sleep, when his eyes fluttered open, and Dean quickly looked away. Cas yawned, his beautiful blue eyes screwing closed, and then opened to see Dean awkwardly sitting at the opposite end of the sofa. He sat up, and apologised for being asleep and being in his room.

"It's okay Cas, it's fine." Dean smiled, "Why're you here anyway?"

Cas smiled lightly, and drew out the extended Lord of the Rings box set, and said "I wanted to watch this with you."

Dean gaped, it was about 11 hours long... But it was only a few minutes past mid-day, so they could...

Cas' puppy dog eyes came back and Dean mentally smacked his head against a wall. Why could he never deny those pleading eyes?!

"Yes, of course we can, just wait there, Cas."

Cas sat up, smiling, looking brighter and happier, and waited for Dean to return from having a quick shower.

At 1 o'clock, the film began.

Cas was immediately enthralled, occasionally asking Dean about things he didn't understand.

Part way through Two Towers, their faces illuminated by the white of Minas Tirith, Sam walked in.

Seeing Dean's glaring face and pulling a face at the screen, Sam walked out again, but smiling to himself that the sleepy angel's head was lolling onto Dean's shoulder, and how Dean's arm was around the back of the sofa, but how this also meant it was behind Cas.

It was at the beginning of Return of the King when Cas' head finally drooped onto Dean, just below his shoulder, on his chest. Dean's first instinct was to squirm away, but something stopped him. Something more powerful that his instinct for self-preservation, something that grew stronger day by day.

Instead Dean smiled, and his arm slid slightly closer to Cas' body.

He happily watched Return of the King, catching himself touching Cas' surprisingly soft hair now and again.

Just before midnight, when the final credits rolled, Dean carefully stretched and settled back again, what an amazing 11 hours. Despite that he missed the last bit, Dean was very happy Cas was there. Dean looked at the clock, his eyes heavy with the tug of sleep. He didn't feel like getting up, besides that would wake Cas, the angel's sleeping body heavy beside him, Cas' head still resting on Dean's chest. He blinked a few times, struggling to keep his eyes open, in fairness it had been a tiring morning.

Dean looked down at Cas' soft black hair below him and had the urge to lean down and kiss it, but Dean instead tried to blink himself awake.

Finally the lures of sleep caught him, and Dean's head lolled to the side, neck curved, and he fell asleep, head softly resting on Cas'. Dean's arm, no longer supported by the strength of being awake, slowly tipped down to rest on Cas' curled body beside his, hugging him closer.

As it struck midnight, a tiny smiled crept on Dean's face, his true emotions of love shining through when asleep, asleep in each other's arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**DAY TWELVE**

**_For riddlemehiddleme on tumblr :D_**

Dean blinked sleepily, woken by the soft, romantic rays of light from behind the drifting curtains, which lit the room. His neck ached, and he realised he was still on the sofa, his arm still cuddling Cas from last night.

"Woah," Dean thought, emotions confused and unable to move his arm, as Cas had clung to it in his sleep. Dean inquisitively looked down at the beautiful angel's face, seeing how peaceful it looked enveloped in sleep, and wondering what he should do now. If he moved, it would wake up Cas, and not only did he not want to do that, it would also be quite awkward for the angel to wake up in Dean's arms.

However if Dean stayed where he was, eventually Cas would wake into Dean's arms anyway.

The sunlight slid to Cas' face as the curtains shifted in the breeze, which made the angel's face crumple, and he subconsciously adjusted his hands to shield himself from the rays.

This tiny shift allowed Dean to extract his arm without moving the angel, and then he slowly stretched over to grab some pillows to prop Cas up in his place.

Dean went to have a shower, the hot water washing away pain of the crick in his neck. Once he was done, he wrapped himself in a towel that was tied at the waist to cover his legs, and wandered out the bathroom to find some fresh clothes. He walked past the sofa on the way, ruffling Cas' feathery hair as he went. Once he'd picked up clothes, he walked over to the television to turn of its standby buzzing. As he was bending to reach the power switch, Cas woke and stretched from behind him, yawning sleepily, to find Dean by the telly in front of him, his glistening body wrapped in a towel. Cas felt his cheeks redden at the sight but he swallowed and said "Good morning, Dean."

Jumping, Dean turned, and then grinned "Good morning Cas, had a nice night's sleep?" He then made his way back to the bathroom to change into his clothes, wondering why Cas' face looked red. He'd probably been resting on it or something whilst asleep.

After leaving the bathroom once more, he was surprised to find Cas standing up and holding a bouquet of roses.

"Are those for some lucky lady for Valentine's?" Dean asked.

"Actually they're for you," Cas replied, his baby eyes wide and worried.

Confused, about to ask why, Sam then walked in. Dean inwardly groaned and knew Sam would immediately start teasing him for standing in a room he'd spent the night with Cas in, about to accept a bunch a roses, two days before Valentine's.

Thinking fast and untactfully, Dean hurriedly and loudly said "Yes! I think she'll love them," as a cover. Then he walked over to Sam and asked what he wanted, but missed the confused and hurt expression on Cas' face.

"You only came in to say hi?" Dean questioned, his features marred by a cynical expression. Sam grinned and took his leave, backing out, eyes still surveying the scene before him.

Dean turned back to Cas, but he was facing the windows, turned away.

Calling his name, Dean read Cas' hunched body language, drooping head, averted eyes, and felt his chest tighten as he asked what was wrong. Cas glanced at the carefully chosen roses, wondering if they were too far, feeling guilty and torn. Dean swallowed and took Cas' hand in his, and carefully pulled out the bouquet. He looked down at them, still absently holding the angel's hand, and smiled.

"Wow, Cas," Dean looked into his eyes, "These are beautiful."

For once, open and sincere, Dean softly gazed at Cas, who was distrustfully watching Dean back, upset, and then Dean saw Cas' expression change; change to a look of fragility and then belief, then ending in pure trust and happiness. Satisfied, smiling at the angel softly, Dean went to put the flowers in a glass of water, smelling their sweet smell, and again pondering what to tell Sam. But also not particularly worried. The flowers meant too much for him to worry.


	13. Chapter 13

**DAY THIRTEEN**

**For riddlemehiddleme on tumblr! :D  
**

Castiel appeared in Dean's motel room just after noon of the 13th of February, making Dean pour his beer all down his top.

'Damnit Cas! We've had this discussion before!' Dean shouted, attempting to mop up the remaining beer.

Castiel looked downcast. 'I apologise, Dean, I did not mean to scare you.' Cas looked at Dean with Sam's puppy eyes; damn, when had he learnt to do that?!

Dean sighed. 'It's ok Cas, is there something you wanted?'

'Yes! I came to take you out, there's a carnival in town and Sam said you can have a day off and we can go to it!' Cas looked embarrassed and looked at the floor. 'That is, if you want to' He shuffled his feet and Dean's heart almost melted.

'Sure Cas, I'd love to!' Dean smiled at Cas while he beamed, flying them to the opening of the carnival.

Cas was so excited to see the carnival the residual excitement had Dean on edge.

'Have you not been to one of these before, Cas?' He asked, smiling as his excitement.

'No. I have not.' Cas replied 'I have always wanted to though.

'Dude, I have to take you on the Bumper Cars then!' Dean tugged Cas towards the cars in the middle and paid for the both of them to go in one.

Dean showed him how to drive one and got into his own. Then the ride began. Cas giggled with happiness at each bump and when he managed to bump Dean, roared with laughter at his reaction.

Later on, after Cas had been on the Bumper Cars twice, went on the Waltzers and was almost sick, being kicked off the ghost ride ('They're not really skeletons Cas, you don't need to smite them' 'But they were trying to harm you!') He found a stall that was giving out prizes for catching different coloured plastic ducks with a pole.

'Each duck has a number on it! The number represents how many prizes we'll give you at the end. One duck for $2.50!' Cas paid the man and went in search of a duck. Browsing, he found one at the back that was coloured pale yellow, with green eyes _just like Dean's_ Cas thought. He leant over to pick it up with the pole and hooked the end over the hook on the duck's back.

The Duck Stall Man plucked the duck off the end of the wooden pole still in Cas' hands and read the number off the bottom.

'Congratulations, man! It's a 13!' He said to Cas.

'What does that mean? Cas asked, frowning.

'Well, it means you've won 13 gifts! You can do whatever you like with them, take your pick!' Cas looked at the things on selection and, smiling slightly, picked out 13 he was sure Dean would love.

Walking over to where Dean was sat eating candy floss when he looked over and saw his angel weighed down by an armful of toys. 'Woah, Cas? Where did you get all those?' Dean asked, taking a few of the toys out of Cas' arms.

'They are gifts Dean. I won them for you.' Cas held out his arms laden with the toys and dumped them in Dean's open arms. 'I hope you like them!' Cas goes on to point at each gift and say what they are. 'Look, there's a model of an Impala; a moose teddy I thought might remind you of Sam; an angel, even though it's technically incorrect, we don't look like that; a bottle of beer. But it's fake, don't drink it, Dean; this one's a fluffy heart pillow with arms and a smiley face, I thought it looked cute; this is a shirt which I think is your size, It says 'I less than three pie, only I'm not sure what it means.' Cas stopped and frowned at the shirt.

'it means I love Pie, it's a heart, Cas.' Dean sighed in exasperation at his angel's antics and Cas' eyes cleared in understanding. 'Oh! I see! Anyway, this is a hipflask, and it has a pentagram on it, so I thought it might be suitable; this is a stethoscope, it's not a real one, of course, but I think you can still wear it around. I know how much you like that Dr Sexy MD program; I got you this to remind you of me when I'm not here. It's a black bird. Its feathers are the same colour as mine; I couldn't think of what else you might like so I just picked four more random things. A teddy wearing a Stetson; a blue bowtie; this fake, plastic gun and this bunny rabbit toy.' Cas looked up at Dean after he finished telling him what they were. 'Do you like them?' He asked, worried Dean would hate them.

'Dean paused and looked from the pile of gifts in his arms to Cas' face. 'I love them Cas, thanks.' Dean said softly, awed at the fact someone other than Sammy had got him presents. 'This is the best thing you've ever given me.' Dean moved to hug Cas tightly, warmth flooding his chest.

Cas beamed with pride, hugging back, catching the few gifts that fell out of Dean arms.

**So guys! this is it! tomorrow is Valentines Day so it's the last chapter! We will be posting more stories at some point, but probably not daily like this one, sorry :( **

**We will also be changing our name, since it was only Anonymous because riddlemehiddleme isn't meant to know who we are until Valentines Day! :D So be prepared for that!**

**(Also we'll be posting our tumblr URL with tomorrow's chapter so feel free to follow us or whatever)**


	14. Chapter 14

**DAY FOURTEEN**

**_For riddlemehiddleme on tumblr :D_**

The day of Valentine was upon the hunters, and Cas waited nervously for Dean to come out of the shower so he could give him the last gift of the season.  
A few minutes later, Dean walked out of the bathroom, fully clothed after his shower; humming a song by Metallica and saw Castiel sat on his bed, looking a little nervous. 'Hey, Cas? Is something wrong?' Dean asked him.

'Hmm? Oh, I'm fine Dean thank you. I have just come by to give you today's gift.' Cas stood up and walked closer to Dean, shaking slightly, wiping his sweaty palms against his trousers.

Dean looked at the approaching angel. He watched as Cas moved to just slightly in front of Dean and stopped, his breath ghosting Dean's face.

'Hey, Dean I found this news story and I think it might be a hunt so- WOAH!' Sam said, barging into Dean's motel room. Cas was gone before anyone could blink, leaving behind a furiously blushing Dean, staring lividly at his younger brother.

'Sam! Knock!' Dean shouted, moving to sit on the bed to calm down.

'Um.' Sam said meekly from behind the newspaper he was still holding, 'sorry?'

Dean sighed. 'I really hope you don't plan on making a habit of that Sammy, I may have to kill you.' His mouth betrayed his joke by twitching slightly into a smile so Sam knew he was joking.

'Ha. Ha.' Sam deadpanned before going off on a tangent about the new hunt he had found and Dean zoned out, yawning.

Things carried on as normal, with Cas popping in at different moments, each time looking around, sighing, and leaving again. This happened thirteen times in total; not that Dean was counting. Until, on the fourteenth time he appeared, when Sam had gone out for food, Cas appeared and didn't leave immediately, and came to sit next to Dean.

'Hello Dean.' The angel said.

'Cas.' Dean greeted the angel with a smile and a slight blush 'did you want something?'

'I came to give you your gift. Since we were disturbed earlier.' Cas said.

Dean looked up sharply then, recalling Cas popping in and out throughout the last few hours. 'Is that what you were doing earlier? When you kept turning up, looking about and leaving again?' Dean asked.

Cas again looked nervous and glanced away, feeling his palms start to sweat again. He breathed in and out, calming himself, but still his heartbeat had quickened and he felt himself going red, a nervous smile creeping into his mouth. Glancing up into Dean's stunning green eyes, he took the chance, and brought his face close to Dean. Finally, their lips locked, fire lighting up in their stomachs, a pleasant but powerful burning sensation coursing through their veins.

Dean's breathing was heavy, kissing softly but holding himself back from encompassing the angel in his arms and holding him tight, trying not to push his lips further and roughly, harshly demanding more. Tensed, Dean leaned in as Cas drew back, not wanting the bittersweet kiss to end.

Cas eventually pulled out of the kiss and put his arms round Dean, head on shoulder and his chest heaved with emotion and happiness. They looked up and softly gazed into each other's eyes, each brimming with tears. Dean glanced away briefly and whispered "I've been waiting... All this time." He smiled softly, his mouth tugged by the ache to cry. Cas put his forehead to Dean's and whispered "Happy Valentine's," in his gruff, choked voice.

An hour later, they were snuggled on the sofa together, wrapped in each other's arms. Suddenly the door unceremoniously flew open, startling the couple, Cas vanishing and Dean falling sideways, no longer held up by the angel's body.

'Damnit! Sam!' Dean yelled then, his eyes widening as he whispered; 'Damnit... Sam...' He pulled himself up and nervously ran his hand through his hair; this would take some explaining. His eyes agitatedly searched floor, and he opened his mouth, looking up, but was surprised to find Sam smugly grinning, who then shut the door again, leaving Dean speechless.

The angel appeared once more and Dean turned to him, asking 'What just happened?'

Cas shrugged, and Dean stood up, peering through the eyehole in the motel room door. He scratched his head and pondered... Did this mean... He wouldn't have to explain to Sam?

Dean glanced back at Cas' innocent face, got up, and gently pulled the angel by the tie back into the bedroom.

'Come on Cas,' Dean muttered, 'We're gonna need some more privacy.'

**Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews :D They really brightened up our days! :3 **

**So, since it's Valentines Day this doesn't have to be anonymous anymore! So you can go and follow us on tumblr if you want! :D We're JellyfishOnAnEscalator :3**

**WE LOVE YOU ALL :3 YOU'RE SO AMAZING :3**


End file.
